


Confessions for Kagami Taiga

by tinysweetscat



Series: Kagami x GoM [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, I just want everyone to love Taiga, Kagagen - Freeform, M/M, The GoM all confess to Kagami, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: At various points, the Generation of Miracles all ask Kagami out. (Kuroko obviously included-he was the sixth man after all)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally just supposed to a tiny thing which I found funny and that was the part one but then I ended up doing confessions for Kagami from all of the Generation of Miracles and they kinda just became longer. Kagakuro may be my KnB OTP but I really REALLY adore GoM x Kagami.  
> P. S. I was able to add Midorima’s ‘nanodayo’ to his sentences but I couldn't quite manage Kise’s ‘-ssu’. Sorry if the characters seems too OOC.

 

“Taiga-kun.”

Kagami choked on his Maji Burger. His eyes bulged out. Kuroko never called him anything other than ‘Kagami-kun’. Kuroko looked at him calmly, sipping on his vanilla milkshake. Kagami must have mishea- “I am in love with you.” Kagami stopped breathing in shock and fainted dead away. Kuroko continued to watch his light as if nothing happened, as if the redhead hadn't just passed out in front of him. However, there _was_ a glint of amusement in his pale blue eyes.

 

~

“Taiga.”

Kagami froze then slowly, cautiously, turned around from where he stood in front of the vending machine to look at an Akashi Seijuurou who stood behind him, smiling. Though Akashi was back to ‘normal’ now, knowing there was another him that was downright scary had Kagami on edge.

This meant he felt absolutely terrified when Akashi stepped forward, forcing him to back away into the vending machine and coming way too close for comfort. He still remembered how Akashi had almost stabbed him with Midorima’s scissors that one time.

He was not expecting the kiss.

It was barely a touch of the lips, and over before he realised what it was, but it was still a kiss. He stared at Akashi with wide eyes, utterly shocked. Akashi just smiled. “Please allow me to court you.”

Kagami turned more red than either of their hair colors, “O-o-o-kay…”

 

~

“Kagamicchi!”

Kise was running after him. Kagami stopped to allow the blonde to catch up. “Hey, Kise. What’re you doing here?” he asked when the Kise finally arrived at his side. Kise shot him a sparkling smile, “I had a modelling job in the area and I remembered Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi like to come to Maji Burger here. And here you are! But where is Kurokocchi?” Kagami laughed when Kise pouted cutely. “Kuroko got sick yesterday because of the rain so he couldn't come today.”, he explained.

“Oh! That's good!”, Kise brightened. Kagami looked at Kise in confusion (why was Kuroko being sick a good thing?) but Kise just gave him another sparkly smile. “I really like Kurokocchi but I didn't want him around when I confessed to Kagamicchi!”

Kagami spluttered, “C-c-confess??!!” Kise hugged him tightly. “Of course, I like Kagamicchi in the romantic way!” Kagami stood frozen in surprise.

Kise grinned at how the redhead’s face was scrunched up and quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kagami’s lips. “Ahhhh! Kagamicchi looks so cute! Kagamicchi, will you go out with me?” Kagami had no idea what was going on. He nodded numbly in response.

 

~

“Oi, Bakagami.”

Kagami looked up from where he was panting on the side of the court and rolled his eyes at the bluenette. After the Winter Cup, he would often play Aomine in one-on-one matches and this time they had played until the sun started setting. He leaned against the net and used his singlet to wipe off his sweat. “What?” He asked the other boy.

There was a strange glint in Aomine’s eyes that made Kagami pause. “Aomine?”, he asked again but the other boy did not respond, instead he just stalked towards him like a predator tracking its prey. Kagami’s throat suddenly went dry and his heart started beating faster as Aomine neared until it was pounding. He had nowhere to go and Aomine’s manner was making his ‘fight or flight’ instincts scream. But before he could move, Aomine pounced, smashing his lips on Kagami’s and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

After a heavy make-out session, they finally  pulled apart for breath and Aomine answered Kagami's previous question. “Be my boyfriend.” It was a command. Kagami would have usually rebelled but he found that hard to do at the moment and simply looked at Aomine with wide eyes and nodded dazedly. Aomine chuckled lazily; the idiot looked good like this.

 

~

“Kaga-chi~n.”

Murasakibara could be heard clearly from where he stood in the doorway. Kagami smiled at the childish, purple giant as he put on his oven mitts. “Just a minute.”, he replied, opening the oven to allow the delicious scent of brownies spread. Tatsuya and Murasakibara were staying over at Kagami’s for the duration of the end-of-school break and, right now, Tatsuya was out shopping.

Kagami’s and Murasakibara’s relationship had become a lot better ever since the Miracle had discovered that his baking was as good as his cooking, and now Murasakibara was always asking him for baked treats.Kagami carefully moved the brownies to the cooling rack and took the mitts off.

He turned back towards Murasakibara and smiled. "Now, just hold on for a couple of-”, he started speaking but he stopped when he found the giant's face way too close. His crimson eyes widened and he flushed, causing Murasakibara to lick his lips. “M-murasakibara?”, he asked nervously. He was frozen out of shock. Murasakibara looked at him lazily, before speaking up, “Did Kaga-chin taste the chocolate brownies before putting them in the oven?” Kagami’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, I had to make sure it tasted good, why?” He tried to step back but Murasakibara just moved closer. “That must mean Kaga-chin must taste good.”

In one swift movement, Murasakibara leaned in and captured Kagami’s lips. Kagami’s mouth fell open in shock and Murasakibara took advantage, sliding his tongue in and thoroughly exploring the redhead’s mouth while the other was too dazed to respond properly. When Murasakibara finally pulled away, Kagami just stood there, incapable of coherent thought or action.

“Kaga-chin tastes like chocolate. I like chocolate.” Murasakibara commented. Then he took in the shorter boy’s ruffled appearance with bruised lips, wide eyes and a heavy blush and came to a conclusion. “I like Kaga-chin.” He said decisively, wrapping his long arms around the redhead. Then, after a minute, “Kaga-chin, can I have the brownies now?”

Kagami could only nod in response.

 

~

“Kagami.”

Kagami stared, panting heavily, at Midorima who had just entered the gym where the Seirin Basketball Club was practicing before school. The greenette looked uncharacteristically flustered. Why was he here anyway? He looked over at Coach Riko who looked annoyed but nodded anyway, then he headed over to Midorima. “Hey, what's up?” he questioned but Midorima wouldn't look him in the eye. Kagami waited as the taller boy played with the tape on his fingers. He had never seen Midorima look so nervous.

“My lucky item for today is something important from a beloved, nanodayo.” he finally said. Kagami looked at his in confusion, “And?” Midorima sighed heavily. “May I borrow your ring necklace for today?” Kagami’s split eyebrows furrowed further in confusion but he handed over his chain anyway. “Uh, I guess so, but shouldn't you be more worried about your lucky item?” Midorima sighed again as he pushed up his glasses. “For once, I have to agree with Kuroko as you are, nanodayo, a Bakagami.” In response to Kagami’s indignant spluttering, he held up the ring on the chain that Kagami had given him. “ _This_ is my lucky item, nanodayo.”

It was only after he had made it out of the gym that he heard Kagami’s loud “EHHHHHH???!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I probably shouldn't have had Kagami be just confused and shocked for each one but do you really think he would really react otherwise?  
> Hmu on Tumblr, if you want to, at my main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes.


End file.
